


Hunger Pangs

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie - Freeform, M/M, Michelangelo - Freeform, Non-Consensual, TMNT, Vore, donatello - Freeform, mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Donnie gives Mikey an experimental liquid that helps induce hunger, but with one nasty side effect.





	Hunger Pangs

"Here," Donnie says. Mikey looks up and takes the vial from his brother. There's a weird, green liquid bubbling about inside. Mikey swirls it around the glass, watching it fizzle and pop. "Drink that."

"What is it?" Mikey asks. Donnie doesn't answer him right away, instead choosing to clean up his work area a little. Mikey frowns and sniffs the liquid, immediately wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Euugh. It smells gross, dude!"

Donnie turns to him. "That's expected. It's a little serum I wanna test out. Something to kickstart hunger." Mikey listens, but doesn't listen at the same time. Honestly he's too caught up with how weird the stuff looks. Like some kinda mutant soda or something. Donnie snaps his fingers to catch his attention, and then continues, "It should work. I don't like experimenting on you guys all that much but I don't have a choice."

"I don't mind," Mikey replies. He looks up and grins at his brother. "This sorta thing is exciting. Waaaay better than practising kata all day with Leo!"

Donnie smiles back, then turns to scan over his notes. "Thanks, Mikey. It's a big help. This is exactly the sort of thing we need for when you or Raph get sick. In fact---" He pauses and smirks at him, "it's probably one of the only times we _can't_ get you to eat anything. Both of you get so stubborn about it."

The liquid pops in his hand. Mikey glances down at it, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him. His smiles fades for a second. It looks awful. He worries his lip, catching Donnie's eyes again quickly. "So, uh... you're sure this isn't gonna... I dunno, melt my stomach or something?"

"It won't," Donnie replies quickly, firmly. Maybe a little too much so. "There's no dangerous chemicals in there. It's just a bunch of stuff designed to accelerate processes inside the body, plus a little bit of Kraang stuff I picked up from Dimension X which--" Mikey opens his mouth in horror, but Donnie interjects before he can speak, "---I  _did_ test on some of my spare roaches before this. It's completely harmless to living tissue. It should just alter your brainwaves to make you think you need to eat more."

That didn't reassure him.

Mikey sighs, then inhales through his nose. Donnie had this. It'd be cool. It'd be fine. He trusted Donnie.

"If I don't survive this," he starts in an overly dramatic tone, looking over at Donnie with the most heartbroken expression he can pull, "promise me you'll look after Ice-Cream Kitty!"

Donnie rolls his eyes. Mikey smirks, raises the vial to his lips, and tips his head back.

The liquid burns as soon as it touches his tongue, but it only gets worse when it hits his throat. It tingles and scratches, but then leaves a freezing chill in it's wake, all the way down his body until it enters his stomach. Mikey scrunches his nose again. It's like taking that horrible cough medicine he had when he was six! Gross!

As soon as he can he wrenches the glass from his mouth, gasping for air in an overly dramatic fashion. Donnie stands and takes the vial from him. His eyes flicker up and down his body a few times before he draws back with a satisfied smile.

"Feel anything?" he asks. Mikey waits for a moment, relaxing his expression. His stomach gargles and groans, but there's no pain or anything. He waits another moment, then shakes his head. Donnie frowns, then cups his chin. "Hm... It might take a while for the effects to kick in. Do you mind hanging tight for a little bit so I can examine you?"

"No problemo, dude!" Mikey chirps, watching Donnie smile and turn away from him, back to more calculations or something. He hears him muttering about X-Rays and scans and a whole bunch of science stuff he doesn't get.

Mikey turns to sit on a nearby chair, but something stops him from actually doing it. He frowns. His eyes are still locked on Donnie sitting at his desk. There's nothing special about it at all but... Mikey can't pull his eyes away.

His stomach growls.

His heart flutters. Something's wrong. Something's weird. His head is starting to hurt. Mikey groans as his stomach lurches. He starts moving over to Donnie. Something's not right. He needs help.

He's right next to his brother. Donnie doesn't notice, his nose is still buried in notes. Mikey groans again. His stomach hurts. It's hungry. He's hungry. He's so hungry. He needs to eat.

His hands seem to move on their own. They snap out, grabbing Donnie's arm and pulling it so his chair twirls around. Donnie looks up at him in confusion, but Mikey doesn't stop. He grabs each of Donnie's sides and with inhuman strength lifts his brother up off the chair and into the air above him. 

"Hey!" He hears Donnie squawk between grunts. Mikey's pupils dilate. His eyes fog over. He's not listening. He's not thinking. He needs to eat. "What're you doing, dude? Put me down!" 

He's breathing hard. Mikey's mouth stretches far wider than natural. Far wider than humanly possible. Donnie's eyes widen in horror. His legs batter against Mikey's chest.

Mikey tips him and lowers him head-first into his mouth.

"W-What are you doing? Wait! Wait sto--- MmmpH!" Donnie's struggling and kicking and squirming, but that's fine. Mikey easily pulls him down into this maw, his throat stretching and squeezing around his brother to accommodate him and tug him down. It's quick. Mikey engulfs his shoulders and torso until there's nothing left but Donnie's kicking legs. His heart is pounding. He slurps up the rest of his brother and swallows, pushing him down his throat and into his body. His stomach pushes out a little as Donnie drops in and Mikey groans, rubbing the bulge in his shell.

He falls onto Donnie chair. His head is swimming, his eyes are cloudy, expression vacant. He rubs his distended belly again, listening to Donnie's muffled ' _Mmms_ ' and ' _Mmmphs_!'. A complacent smile creeps over his face as his brother struggles inside him.

_He's still hungry._


End file.
